1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning system of positioning a wireless communication apparatus and more particularly, to a positioning system capable of decreasing environmental impact so as to position a wireless communication apparatus more precisely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, positioning technology for wireless communications is well developed and more extensively utilized. For example, positioning technology can be utilized in navigating system, location-based service system, mobile emergency positioning system, logistics management, fleet management, and so on.
Generally, a positioning system transmits a positioning signal to a wireless communication apparatus. Then, the positioning system will receive a returned signal from the wireless communication apparatus and generate, in accordance with the returned signal, a positioning value to position to the wireless communication apparatus. However, owing to topography, buildings and other impact factors, the positioning signal is often impacted to cause error of the positioning value so as to lower the precision of the positioning of the wireless communication apparatus (especially for environment-sensitive positioning algorithms such as a received signal strength positioning algorithm or an angle of arrival positioning algorithm).
According, a scope of the invention is to provide a positioning system of positioning a wireless communication apparatus to solve above problems.